Drawing Perfection
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][DaiRiku] 'Riku...' he said slowly, his mouth parched. He wasn't sure if it was because of the question he was about to ask or because of the heat. 'Can I... paint you'


**A/N: **I've read to about volume 10 in DN Angel, so I'm not very far. But in volume nine, Daisuke says he wants to paint Riku, so I'm pretty much going off of that. I don't know if he acctually does paint her, I hope he does. That would be cute to read...Anyway, to end this rambling, this is my first DN Angel fic, and I hope you enjoy. Also, I don't watch the anime, so if I screw up the anime storyline, I'm sorry.

**Drawing Perfection**

Daisuke growled, and crumpled up another peice of paper, before throwing it into a growing pile in the corner of his room. He had failed again! Damnit! Why of all people was she so hard to draw? He just didn't understand it. He turned his attention back down to his sketchbook, finding the page blank. Unconsciously, he ran his hand along the paper. So smooth, unstained by granit.

**"I don't get what the big deal is," **Dark mumbled casually from the depths of his mind. **"Just draw her. They're just lines on the page anyway."**

Blushing, Daisuke forced a frown. "It's not just lines on a page," he growled. "It's art. And this is just..." he let out an aggrivated yell as he tossed his sketchbook across the room. It hit the wall with a thud before falling to the floor. "Forget it, I'm going to bed."

Dark frowned.**"Are you pouting?"**

"No!" Daisuke snapped, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I'm just... tired."

Dark had to wonder what was wrong with the boy as he drifted off to sleep. **"It's only... seven o'clock..."**

---

The day seemed to drag on forever. Summer was drawing near, and the heat was building. The air conditioner was broken, and so their classroom was vastly overheated. The kids felt like they were boiling from the inside out. Daisuke felt as though he had fallen through to hell. He sat, fanning himself with his notebook, half listening to the teacher as he droned on about whatever the lecture was about. Daisuke had to admit he really didn't care.

Finally, the bell rang, and the children rose to their feet, collecting their books. Chattering filled as the students debated on which swimming pool to go to to cool down. Daisuke sighed, collecting his books and quickly moving out of class. The school emptied rather quickly as everyone wanted to get someplace cooler. Daisuke opened the door to the art club and looked in. Normally, there were a few of the club's kids, like Hiromi, or Gakumaru, it was even a suprise not seeing Rai, the insane art-feind who was always painting, even when he was supossed to be doing homework. But today, the room was empty.

Sighing, Daisuke dragged himself inside, closing the door behind him and moving into the hot room. It seemed like everyone had gone off to find someplace cool, Daisuke couldn't really blame them. He took the spot at his eisel, and placed the blank canvas down. He pulled out his paints, setting them down, and picked up his paintbrush, turning to look at the canvas.

_"What to paint...?"_

---

Riku sighed, as she ran back through the school yard, and pushed the doors open. She forgot her textbook! Again! She was so forgetful sometimes. She headed through the halls, arriving at her classroom. She was glad to find it unlocked, and easily stepped inside. Grabbing her textbook, she turned to leave, powering down the hall to catch up with her sister.

She stopped, panting, and leaning against a nearby wall. "It's too hot to run..." she said, trying to fan herself with her hands. "Uh... what was I thinking?" she asked. It was then Riku heard someone talking. Interested, she over over to a nearby classroom, and peered into the door that lay slightly open.

She spotted Daisuke, pacing back and forth, the paintbrush in his mouth. "I can't think!" he cried. "I don't know what to paint! Arggg!"

Riku blinked. _"What's Daisuke doing here...?" _she wondered, before opening the door and stepping in. "Daisuke...?"

The boy nearly jumped five feet in the air. He turned, flustered, to find her standing at the door. "Ah! Riku!" he cried. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

She looked at him innocently. "Uh... my textbook. I forgot it..." she said, before glancing over at the blank canvas. "What are you still doing here?"

Daisuke frowned. "Uh... I was trying to get some time to paint... but..." He turned to look at his canvas, before his eyes slowly trailed back to her. "Riku..." he said slowly, his mouth parched. He wasn't sure if it was because of the question he was about to ask or because of the heat. "Can I... paint you?"

Riku blinked. "Paint me? Like a portiat?" he nodded. "Uh... I don't know..." she blushed slightly, running a hand through her messy hair. "I don't look very good right now, my hair's a mess, and I'm covered in sweat and..." her voice trailed off as he took a few steps forward, staring into her eyes.

"Please?"

His eyes were so entrancing. She couldn't say no to him. He was just... too cute. "Um... okay..."

She took a seat on a stool, and Daisuke took his spot behind the canvas. They spoke little, but they both enjoyed their silent company. Neither noticed as the time seemed to fly by, and finally, Daisuke set his paintbrush down and smiled, looking up at her. "It's done," he said with a certian sigh of relief.

She stood, and crossed the room, taking a look at the picture. She nearly gasped from surprise. It was so lifelike... she almost mistook the picture for a mirror.

"I'm sorry if it sucks," Daisuke said. "If I had more time I could have put more effort into it but-"

"It's perfect." She said, turning to look at him. "Really Daisuke."

He turned his own eyes to meet hers, and could feel his heart flutter. He had to keep himself from grabbing his chest. Riku then licked her thumb, and pressed it to his chek. "Ah-!"

"There's paint..." she explained, as her hand dropped from his cheek. "Paint... on your cheek."

"Thank you," he barely whisprered, finding himself trapped by her gaze.

Dark growled from inside his mind, almost bored. **"Don't do it Daisuke. We're going to be caught."**

_"Shut up,"_ Daisuke thought. _"Leave me to enjoy this moment."_

Like magnets, the two leaned in. Their faces drew closer and closer, inches, centimeters, milimeters. Dark knew that any second, they would tranform, and prepared himself, only, Daisuke's heart wasn't racing. It was as if this was something he had done everyday, as if it was normal, _right._

Then, they kissed. It was perfect. Gently, and tenderly, their lips were connected. It was only a few seconds, but it was heaven. Riku then broke away, staring at him, her face a deep red colour. "Uh... I... have to go!" She cried, before tearing out of art club, and down the hall.

By the time Daisuke figured out what happened, he realized he had transformed. "Not bad Daisuke," Dark said, leaning against the window and staring at the beautiful painting that sat drying.

Daisuke smiled. **"Yeah..."** he mumbled. **"I finally got it right..." **


End file.
